


A Chat With A Bottle

by consultations



Series: Kiddway shorts [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, KiddWay - Freeform, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is keeping an eye out for Anne to try and forget about what's bothering her when Edward shows up for a nice chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chat With A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This literally spilled out of me. I hope I did okay. I also wrote and posted this on my phone so I apologize for anything that might be wrong with this
> 
> Set between Laurens Prins and Thatch's death.

The night was young and James Kidd was nursing a bottle of rum as he leaned against the wall of the tavern in Nassau. He watched the various crew members of his friends Thatch, Vane and Hornigold, but keeping a close eye on Calico Jack for he was eyeing up Anne Bonny. Mind you, Anne could hold her own but she was a dear friend of James and send himself the depths of the sea if she was going to let a dog like Rackham do something less than favourable to his friend. Too busy keeping an eye on Jack, he almost missed the tall dark man walking amongst them all as equals or in even higher standards than most of the crew. For that man was Adé, quartermaster of the Jackdaw, which meant that it's captain wasn't far behind.  
A hand clapped on James' shoulder making the young man come out of his trance on Jack with a sharp intake of breath and look to the one attached to the hand. From the shadows came The Jackdaw's captain. Edward Kenway and one of the two people who knew who James really was.  
"You're looking stressed, Kidd." He said and made himself comfortable against the wall as well. He had on his usual smug smirk that James could swear was etched onto his face permanently. He continued talking. "You know, Annie can handle herself."  
"I know that, Kenway. But you never know what Jack might try." He replied glancing at his friend and turning back around to check on Anne.  
Edward reached for his chin and turned James face towards his. He now looked genuinely concerned.  
"I sense that this isn't the only thing worrying you."  
Removing his chin from Edward's hands James lifted a scarred eyebrow at him to warn him to knock it off. Kenway didn't back down.  
"Walk with me." Edward stated.  
The two walked away from the party and into the house reserved for Edward for when he decided to pay himself a visit to the pirate republic.  
Once inside the walls of the haven James slumped into an old chair at the wobbly table.  
"A contract went south a month back. I lost him in the crowd and he hasn't been heard of since. Ah Tabai is less than pleased with the outcome." James told Kenway as the blond sat down in front of him.  
"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, mate." Edward shook his head and stole Kidd's bottle to take a swig himself. "I'm sure the scum will pop up again soon."  
"That's the second one since Kingston, Edward." James sighed and covered his face on the table in defeat. Edward patted his back softly.  
"You'll catch a break." He tried.  
James peeked at him from his cover looking extremely unimpressed. With that Edward sighed and sat up straight.  
"Listen here Mary." He started to get her attention and her blood boiling. "You are the best pirate, assassin, lad that I've heard of. I've seen your secrets and what you bare, lass. I know for certain that next time you'll get them. So don't let those bastards get your beautiful face in a scowl." He proclaimed and took a drink.  
James or Mary if you were her friend (and Edward was) stopped her sulking and looked at Edward with lifted brows.  
Looking back at her Edward stopped as well. "What are you staring at?" He asked  
"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked  
"Yes. Only fool would think your not." He said easily.  
"Not everyone knows." She reminded him.  
"I'm sure Anne agrees with me." He stated.  
Mary only sat there like she was stunned. No witty comeback or a "fuck off Kenway", nothing.  
"Come here." Edward insisted and pulled her arm from her seat. He was a lot stronger than her so she was standing in front of him so fast that he didn't even break a sweat.  
Mary found herself pulled down and kisses briefly by Edward before he let go and gauged her reaction. It was a bold move considering he was warned already by her that he would be unmanned.  
Standing back up Mary looked down at Kenway and nodded. "The feelings is mutual, Edward." She stated before leaving the house to head back to the tavern.  
When Edward managed to kick his brain into working he headed for the tavern and was greeted by James at a table with Thatch, Hornigold, Vane and Rackham talking about the sea.  
He joined them and Anne put a bottle in front of him with a smirk and Edward went straight into the conversation only sometimes casting an eye at James who in return was staring at him.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog is sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
